What's meant to be
by N.I.B
Summary: Two years after leaving Hogwarts, the almost perfect life of Oliver Wood has taken a turn for the worst and Harry, Ron and Hermione are there to help him! A must read for ANY Oliver fan, and after the movie I think there are quite a bit! :)
1. Drink and be merry

A boy sat in a bar. He couldn't have been older than 19, but something about the look on his face made him seem even older. Sprawled in a chair, arms resting on the tabletop and head in his hands, he looked a complete mess. Several empty shot glasses littered the tabletop and in the process of trying to feel around for one of them, he knocked half onto the floor. They fell with the tinkling of broken glass.  
  
"Damn," a muffled voice said through a sleeve. The boy tried to get up, but only stumbled over the table and hung onto the back of the chair for support.  
  
"Quidditch, I hate Quidditch! I hate flying, stupid people, stupid woman," the boy said, now resting his head against the back on the chair.  
  
"Sorry sir, we closed twenty minutes ago. My manager wants you to leave." The boy looked up at a waitress, who he couldn't see to well and scowled.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave," he said. Drunk beyond his wits, he mustered up all his soberness to carry him out the bar.  
  
  
  
When he got outside, the door was slammed in his face and he wrapped his cloak tighter around him. He started to talk to himself, as he walked in a zigzag line down the street.  
  
"Damn Quidditch, stupid people. Don't know- don't know what talent-"  
  
"Oliver?" The boy spun around to face another boy, standing with two other people. He squinted and then rubbed his eyes because all he could see were three fuzzy outlines.  
  
"Oliver, is that you?" he heard the voice again but did not recognise it. In fact, all it sounded like was a stifled sound.  
  
"I know no Oliver, but only a Wood," he said sarcastically, trying to make his way towards the figure. He stumbled and pairs of arms caught him.  
  
"Oh it's definitely him." He heard another boy's voice, "but he's drunk. Very drunk, extremely drunk. The Wood we know would never get drunk, Quidditch took up too much-"  
  
"Never mention that word in my presence! Quidditch does not exist!" the drunk boy tried to chant, but he kept stumbling further and the arms couldn't hold his weight.  
  
"We can't leave him here like this. I suggest The Leaky Cauldron," came a girl's voice.  
  
"Good idea, common Oliver -or -Wood. Whichever one you are." And so the three people and the older drunk boy hobbled down the pebbled street.  
  
"It's the season to be jolly, falalalala lala lala, deck the something with something of something, falalalala lala lala." The drunken boy started to sing very off key.  
  
"I hope he sobers up better then he can sing." And the last thing the boy remembered after that was being offloaded onto a bed and the sweet song of lullabies- that might have been him- calling him to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm," came a long moan from the bed where the formerly drunk boy lay.  
  
"Where am I?" he said, throwing the sheet aside, but as soon as he sat up, all the blood rushed to his head and a massive headache began to form.  
  
"I'm- going- to- die," he said each word clearly as he pressed his nails into his forehead. He fell back onto the bed, as the door handle turned and someone walked in, closing it behind them.  
  
"I see you're up," the voice said and he recognised it so well.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Why- where am I?"  
  
"Yes it's me and relax Oliver, you're at The Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione and I found you last night outside one of the pubs in Diagon Alley, in no condition to be going anywhere might I add."  
  
"You did? I don't remember, all I remember was- was-" he paused as Harry sat down, clearly wanting to know more.  
  
"Harry, can this conversation wait until I'm not in so much pain."  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
"The worst," Oliver moaned.  
  
"Here," Harry said, stretching out a hand. "It'll work, trust me." Oliver grabbed hold of a tiny bottle and emptied the contents into his mouth.  
  
"I hope you're not speaking from experience. Later Harry," he mumbled before returning to a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Much later during the day, a distinctly ruffled Oliver Wood rose from his sleep and crept out of his room. He walked down the creaky staircase and into the dining room of The Leaky Cauldron. He could smell food and his stomach made a loud rumble as he exhaled. At one of the tables in the far corner, he caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Ron smiled as Oliver sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey everyone, I feel so much better," he said, turning to Harry. "What was that?"  
  
"A little something the twins took from Madame Pomfrey's personal stash. It comes in handy," he grinned.  
  
"I'm so hungry," Oliver said, glancing at Ron's vegetable soup that he hadn't touched.  
  
"Oh go ahead, I was finished anyway," Ron said, a little glad to be rid of the soup.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Oliver said in mid slurps of soup.  
  
"You don't have the concept of time do you Oliver, it's summer holidays," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he stated.  
  
"So are you going to tell us what happened last night? Why we found you drunk, half aware of what was going on and why you told us never to mention the word Quidditch in your presence again." There was silence after Harry's question. They were all looking at Oliver, who was seemed quite tense. He put his spoon down and breathed deeply.  
  
"I was sacked. They sacked me from the Puddlemere United team."  
  
"I never knew you got moved from reserve team to- the real team!" Ron said, sounding admiring.  
  
"They said I was good, but well, it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"I'm so sorry Oliver," Hermione said her tone etched with sympathy.  
  
"That's not the half of it," he began. "I mess everything up and it's better if I'm by myself."  
  
"That's rubbish Oliver. Look what you did for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Ron said in a little outburst.  
  
"Mmm, but I'm talking about people. I can't keep a friendship or relationship for that matter. To tell you the truth, the best thing that ever happened to me- besides you being Seeker Harry- was Angelina. And I couldn't even hold on to that." There was an even longer silence as none of them seemed to know this.  
  
"You- and Angelina, but-"  
  
"I know," he cut Ron off. "She's dating your brother. That reason alone is enough for me to envy Fred. We were good friends and nothing more because I knew she always liked Fred and I'd never- god listen to me preaching about me life to you three."  
  
"We don't mind," Hermione smiled. Oliver returned Hermione's smile and continued.  
  
"Anyway, it's been almost a year since I saw her, she finished at Hogwarts now and I- anyway besides Angel- her, there's never been anyone who holds a special place in my heart. Until I met Faith."  
  
"Who's Faith?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's the Seeker for Puddlemere United team and well, she's not too sore on the eyes. It had been a while since An- anyone and so we got along well. Very, very well in fact, best few weeks I've ever had."  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Ron said almost jealously.  
  
"She screwed me over, framed me Weasley, and I got sacked. And now Marcus Flint is the new Keeper."  
  
"Marcus Flint? He doesn't even know how to play Keeper!" Ron shrieked horrified.  
  
"Turns out he does, and he's good too. Also turns out that Faith's surname was Flint. And she'd do anything to help her dear cousin Marcus. Faith Flint, it makes a good alliteration."  
  
"I don't believe it," Hermione gasped.  
  
"God I wish Flint was here." Oliver curled his fists up into balls and punched an imaginary Marcus in the air.  
  
"So, you decided to drink your problems away," Harry said almost pathetically. "You call yourself a Keeper. You were my captain for three years Wood, I know you! Are you going to let some girl come in the way of you and your dream?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do Harry, she got me bad," he said sombrely.  
  
"Rubbish! Wood, listen to me, you were the best Keeper our house has ever seen and the three of us are going to help you get back onto that team if it's the last thing we do."  
  
"Harry's right, for once I agree. Wood, this Faith girl is not going to be the end of your flying," Hermione said. "We will get you back on the team."  
  
"Listen both of you I-"  
  
"Oh will you shut up!" Ron said incredulously. "You belong in the air and both of those Flint's are going to get what's coming to them, so raise your glasses to the downfall of the Flint Family." Ron said as all four of them echoed their secret pact into the depths of The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
*Authors Note* Well, I LOVE Oliver Wood- who doesn't after the movie, he's divine- and I thought, I NEED to write this story… so if you can find time to read and review I would be eternally grateful! :) 


	2. Starting over

He was running. Running towards a laugh that could make him whole, a laugh that could save him. A tallish girl, clad in robes of translucent lilac, was running through a forest and all Oliver knew was that he had to follow her because his life depended on it. Because he thought he'd seen the girl somewhere before. She kept stopping, waiting for him to catch up and carried on laughing more as she skipped in and out of the emerald trees. Sunlight was streaming though the branches and everything glowed bright. Eventually he lost sight of her and could only hear her laugh. Oliver started to walk and as he walked more, the light grew less and the vegetation became thick, binding and rough. He still could not see her, but followed the voice that he listened so intently for. Finally he saw her properly, resting against a tree trunk, and a smile appeared on his face. It was Angelina; his angel had come back to him. She smiled at him, as her robes blew in the breeze and she laughed that angelic laugh of hers. Then suddenly, she began to run again and she was too nimble for Oliver. He lost her. After a few minutes of searching, he found her again, sitting on a tree stump with her back facing him. All of a sudden it became very dark and the wind whipped Oliver's cape behind him. He walked up to Angelina and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face, but as Oliver looked at her again he felt his stomach churn and his breath quicken. His angel had vanished and in her place was a sickly pretty girl whose black hair rippled behind her and as Oliver looked into her menacing dark eyes he shivered.  
  
"What's the matter Wood? Not what you expected?" she said in an sugary voice, that was followed by a cruel laugh which crackled in the air and resounded with thunder and lightening, lightening…  
  
  
  
Oliver Wood woke with a start. The sound of lightening outside made him flinch; thunderstorms had never been his strong point, although he loved the rain. He ran a hand through his hair, as he pulled back the blanket and stood up. Pacing around his room at the Leaky Cauldron he began to think, about the dream. It had been so vivid, so real. At first he had not recognised the devilish girl, but now, it couldn't have been clearer. It was Faith. She had haunted his dreams for a long time now, but this had defiantly been the worst of them. She had used Angelina against him, the one thing he considered to be pure and good in his life and she had managed, even in his sub-consciousness to invade that private memory he had of her. He condemned her for that. For everything she'd put him through. He stopped pacing and silently agreed with Harry. He was not going to let some girl come in the way of him and his dream. Quidditch was his life and the Puddlemere United team was what he now lived for. Starting tomorrow, he would reclaim his life, and nothing would stop him, not even Faith.  
  
  
  
"Morning Oliver," Hermione said as Oliver ambled into the dining room. He immediately smelt bacon and eggs and asked the waiter to bring him whatever smelt so good. The waiter looked confused at him and then hurried off to make an order based on his senses.  
  
"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can say that," he said a little disbelievingly.  
  
"So," Harry said, leaning in towards Oliver. "You ready to began plan A." Oliver smiled and leaned in closer to Harry.  
  
"We're not on a spy mission you know," he said in a whisper and Harry laughed.  
  
"So I've been thinking-"  
  
"So have I," Oliver cut Harry off. "Today the team has practice from 2 until 8. I was thinking Ron and Hermione could go and do some snooping; see what they can find out. Then you and I can go to my flat and pack up my things. The flat came with the job and well, I need to be out by today so that Marcus can move in." There was a long silence at the table, broken by Ron who plopped himself down at the table with a big thud. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Honestly Ron, couldn't you be more-"  
  
"Ladylike?" he chortled in a girlish voice. They all laughed and it was followed by Oliver getting a serious look on his face.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay here until I can find another place, and no I won't stay with any of you-" he said sternly, looking at the expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"I have more than enough money for me to get through okay."  
  
"Well, that plan sounds better than mine," Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"So I guess we start after breakfast then," Ron said.  
  
"Only after breakfast," Oliver said hungrily as he stared longingly at Hermione's bacon sandwich.  
  
"Can you hurry with that order?" Hermione called across the room, carefully moving her plate away from Oliver's salivating mouth.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Oliver showered and put on a pair of old tatty jeans and a brown polar neck, the same clothes he had been wearing the night that he got completely plastered in an attempt to drink everything away. Thinking about it now, when he woke up the next morning, his problems were still there and they had been accompanied with a really big headache. Damn Faith, this was all her fault. She was the one who introduced me to drinking in the first place, Oliver thought bitterly. But when it touched his tongue he felt so alive, and it buzzed as it flowed through his veins. But no more, he'd seen his errors and the tone that Harry had used on him last night was enough to keep him away from licker forever. He'd sounded so disappointed, his former captain had been reduced to something that was beyond his fresh imagination, and he wasn't going to disappoint one of his good friends ever again. Oliver picked up his long trench coat and swung it over his shoulders. Never again, he thought as he stepped out the room.  
  
  
  
"You three ready?" Oliver asked as he met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the nearest fireplace.  
  
"Are we doing floo powder?" Harry asked a little squeamishly.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"I'm ready," Harry squeaked.  
  
"Okay so Ron, Hermione you'll go first." Oliver took a silky pouch out from one of his trench coat pockets and threw a little bit of floo powder into the fire. The flames immediately rose and changed colour.  
  
"Step in and say PU Head office, it'll get you there. I trust you can find you're way around," he said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Harry and I will meet you at 2:30," Oliver said before Ron and Hermione disappeared into the flames. Then Oliver turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Step in and say, the love shack," Harry stared incredulously at Oliver, who blushed.  
  
"It's just a name," he said, before stepping inside the grate and being whisked away. The next thing he knew, he was in his semi-bare apartment, exactly the way he had left it. Harry joined him a few seconds later. He fell to the ground and Oliver helped him up.  
  
"Not my favourite way to travel either," he winked at Harry.  
  
"So where do we start?" Harry asked, dusting soot off his robes.  
  
"Well, there's a suitcase in my bedroom, can you go and get that?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh and whatever else I've left in that room." Harry smiled and walked off in the direction Oliver pointed him in. As Harry entered his eyes scanned the room and settled upon a very old, tatty looking suitcase resting on the floor. Harry picked it up and saw that it had writing all over it. When he looked closer, he realised that everyone who had singed it had been in Oliver's year at Hogwarts. Harry studied it and saw a message written in very small neat writing by Percy Weasely in red- which Harry thought was very ironic.  
  
Good luck for the future Oliver.  
  
You were a great friend and I don't think I'll forget that.  
  
I don't need to tell you that your destiny is Quidditch.  
  
We all know it. Keep in touch,  
  
Percy  
  
Harry continued to read the good luck messages and saw that, every single one of them included the word Quidditch. He flipped the case over and one particular message caught his eye. It was written in loopy, blue writing and Harry was sure he could guess whom this was from.  
  
I know I'm not in your year, and Percy is eying me funny,  
  
so I have to write quickly.  
  
I want to say that in all the time I've known you,  
  
you've been the sweetest friend.  
  
You've always been there for me,  
  
I seriously don't know what I'm going to do without you Oliver.  
  
I know you'll make something great of your life,  
  
Whether it's Quidditch or not, I know what you're capable of.  
  
So I want to say that…  
  
I believe friends are quiet angels,  
  
That lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly  
  
Thank you for being my angel.  
  
Angelina  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He'd always thought Angelina was a very sweet girl, attractive too, but he'd always thought of her as a friend. If Oliver had had feelings for her, he'd kept them very well guarded because Harry hadn't guessed she was more than a friend to him. It sounded as if they had a very close relationship though, Harry thought glancing at the letter again. He felt very sorry for Oliver when he thought about Angelina and Fred. Ron always told him how happy Fred was. It must really kill Oliver, even thinking about it. Harry picked up the empty case and was about to walk out when a few pieces of parchment caught his eye. He strolled over to a desk propped up against the side of the wall and picked the wad of parchment up. He sifted through it and found that the first piece was an official letter from the Puddlemere Untied Board of Officials telling him he'd been 'forcibly dismissed', Harry didn't bother to read that. Then the next piece was a letter that looked as if it was from Angelina, Harry didn't want to read that because he felt he knew more than enough already. The next was a big envelop, Harry opened it and pulled out a handful of photos. The first one was of Oliver in his Puddlemere United robes. The blood red uniforms stood out against the green pitch and Harry laughed as the Oliver in the photo flexed his muscles. The next few ones were of the whole team and they all seemed to be puling funny faces, there were also a few individual photos of people Harry thought were his friends and teammates. The next one Harry found strange, it was as if it didn't belong with the others, but was there all the same. It was of him and Angelina. He was giving her a piggyback and kept threatening to drop her, and Harry thought the scenery looked very familiar. It was only when a tentacle flopped lazily out of the water in the background, did he realise it was Hogwarts. The photo had obviously been taken when they were both still there. He turned it over and it read.  
  
To the best Quidditch mate ever,  
  
never forget me!  
  
Angelina  
  
"That's all I was to her, a Quidditch mate." Oliver's voice made Harry jump and he suddenly became aware that he was going through Oliver's personal things.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"  
  
"Don't worry Harry, curiosity is a good thing. Plus it never killed anyone, least of all a cat, those Muggles, you wonder where they get those sayings from." Harry forced a smile and handed everything to Oliver.  
  
"Anyway, there just some stuff in the lounge, books mainly, I think that's all and then I can leave here for good," Oliver sighed, walking out of his room. Harry couldn't help but feel bad for Oliver; he looked down and saw that he'd dropped a photo.  
  
"Oliver you-" but Harry stopped talking when he looked at the photo. It was of Oliver and a girl. She had her arms draped around his neck and her black silky hair flopped over his shoulder. They were both wearing blood red Puddlemere United robes and the girl in the picture was trying to kiss him on the cheek. Oliver kept protesting, trying to pull her off, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"Not long ago in that photo, I kissed her back," Oliver had returned and he now looked a little menacing with a rolling pin in his hands. Harry looked, confused at it.  
  
"Found it in the kitchen," he said, noticing Harry's expression. "Used to make cakes in my spare time." He smiled and Harry handed the photo back to him.  
  
"Is that, Faith?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Oliver stated. "Even my photo image wants nothing to do with her."  
  
"Oliver, what exactly happened? What did she do to you?" It happened so quickly and Harry was sure he saw Oliver cringe, but he turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I have a weakness, that you are fully aware of. It wasn't until a few months ago that I discovered it myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Common Harry, bright little spark like you, you gotta know."  
  
"Drinking," he said quietly and Oliver nodded his head.  
  
"Exactly. I never knew how much I liked it, until we got drunk out of our minds one night and well-" he stared at Harry from head to toe, as if wondering whether to continue.  
  
"I had a very nice night." Oliver smiled slyly and then shook his head.  
  
"But that's not the point, ever since that night, I thought drinking and getting drunk was the only way I could have a good time. And I admit that it started to get to me, but it never interfered with my Quidditch, never Harry." He seemed to want to make a point and Harry waited.  
  
"One night, before a match, we stayed at home and got so wasted. She drugged me Harry. I never made it to the match, so we had to forfeit. She also said I'd been fixing matches and she had evidence to prove it. We hadn't won many matches, so you know whom they believed. Plus the fact I didn't turn up didn't make it any better." Harry's mouth had opened a little, but Oliver hadn't finished.  
  
"She also said I'd- I'd threatened her, because she wouldn't accept what I was doing, she wouldn't help me fix matches. Oh and she cried for the Board of Officials, did a good job too, I didn't stand a chance."  
  
"She sounds like a maniac," Harry said quietly. He couldn't believe it. That innocent looking girl in the picture had framed one of his friends and it just didn't seem possible.  
  
"More than a maniac Harry, much more," Oliver tossed the picture into the waste bin as he walked out his room, this time for good. Harry followed him and then he was suddenly full of questions.  
  
"How do you know she drugged you?"  
  
"She told me, right after I was 'dismissed' she pulled me aside and told me about Marcus and how Flints look out for each other and how she had me wrapped around her finger. She told me everything."  
  
"Did you even fight, argue and say she was lying?"  
  
"What good would it do, only make me look more guilty," Oliver sighed.  
  
"You admitted to it?" Harry gasped in disbelief.  
  
"No, I did neither. Didn't say a word through the whole hearing."  
  
"Did- did you love her?" Harry last words were chocked out, but Oliver heard them and he turned to face Harry.  
  
"No, and that's the truth. I've never loved anybody," he said as he packed a few books into his suitcase. Harry knew this was a complete lie and it had Angelina written all over it. He walked over to Oliver and picked up 'Conjuring cakes- the easy way' and handed it to him.  
  
"And no, she didn't love me. She was conspiring with Marcus right from the beginning." Oliver breathed deeply as he zipped up his suitcase and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, this is the last time I ever see this place," he said, beaming round at his almost-old apartment.  
  
"Bye bye," he said, as he jabbed his wand into his back pocket. He took some floo powder out and threw it into the flames again and after two whooshes, they were both gone.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note* Well, another chapter finished and I think this is going to turn out to be a very interesting story :) I own nothing. JK owns everything. Read and review it's the right thing to do, meanwhile I'll go work on the next chapter! :) Oliver rules!!! 


	3. Evil Woman

Oliver watched enviously as his former team practiced. He particularly paid close attention to Marcus, who took delight in showing off. But even in the air, he didn't have an ounce of the grace that Oliver possessed when he was up there. Oliver felt his face become hot and flushed as he curled his fists up into balls.  
  
"I hate this," he managed to choke out, as he watched from outside the pitch gates. Harry had gone to find Ron and Hermione and he thought it would be better if Oliver had not come with him. Oliver looked up in the air again, and watched the little figures of blood red zooming around. He longed to be up there, he needed to be up there…  
  
  
  
"Oliver!" his thoughts were shattered by Harry's voice and he stared at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ron and Hermione found out something very interesting, you have to come and take a look though." Harry walked off in the direction of the pitch and Oliver swallowed hard.  
  
"It's okay, trust me," Harry smiled. Oliver believed him and began to follow rather reluctantly. Much to Oliver's relief, they took off in the opposite direction of the practice and headed for the changing rooms.  
  
"Where are we-"  
  
"Shhh, you'll find out." Harry led him into the disserted offices and down a corridor where they took a right turn.  
  
"Harry this is restricted, team members aren't-"  
  
"You're not in the team remember," Harry winked at Oliver as he shook his head.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped when they came to a door and turned the handle carefully. Ron and Hermione were already inside sitting on the floor and going through heaps of parchment.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Oliver asked amazed.  
  
"I think she's been here in her previous life," Ron pointed at Hermione who gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"I can read signs Ron, which is more than I can say for you." He smiled sickly at her and got up to face Oliver.  
  
"Seems like your Faith has been rather busy," he said, thrusting a file into Oliver's hands. Oliver looked sceptically at him and opened the file cautiously.  
  
  
  
"She's appeared before the Ministry of Magic in several occasions, all on different charges. Harassing Muggles, theft-"  
  
"Indecent public conduct," Hermione broke in and Oliver grinned.  
  
"Yep, that's Faith all right," he sighed as he closed her file.  
  
"I wonder why she never got a letter from Hogwarts though?" Hermione questioned and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Does it make a difference what school she went to?" Ron sighed  
  
"Probably would've been in Slytherin," Harry whispered and Oliver, who caught his remark, smiled briefly.  
  
"Even if she did receive some sort of education, it doesn't excuse the fact she's completely barmy!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"For god's sake, I'm not that lou-" but Oliver silenced Ron by putting a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Behind the door," he whispered and all four of them squashed behind it just as the handle was turned and the door was pried open.  
  
  
  
"Leave it Hoskin, we can always get her file later," a deep man's voice said from outside the door. The door was suddenly inched forward a little and gave the foursome some room to breathe.  
  
"But Fuller, I have a funny feeling about this girl. What if everything Oliver told us was right?" A second man's voice said and Harry felt Oliver's chest tense against his back.  
  
"Hoskin, I'm telling you now, don't mess you things that'll get you burnt, or worse," the first man said sternly.  
  
"I just want to help Oliver, we all do. I know you won't admit it, but you want him back just as much as we all do. Do you really believe he fixed those matches?" There was a little pause as the man with the deeper voice coughed.  
  
"I thought not. I also think it's a bit strange that Oliver gets dismissed and his replacement is a relation of Faith's. Now come on Fuller, you-"  
  
"Even if I do want the dear boy back, I can't fix up this mess he's gotten himself into. Now let's go Hoskin, before someone realises we're here." There was a shuffle of feet and when the door was closed the foursome relaxed.  
  
  
  
Oliver slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor with is head in his hands. Hermione started putting everything back in its place, while Harry and Ron stared at the bewildered Oliver.  
  
"You're going to explain that to us, right?" Ron said simply. Oliver looked up at him swallowed hard.  
  
"The two men were my former team-mates. Ward Hoskin and Jeffery Fuller. Jeffery's the captain and Ward's his fellow beater. I tried to tell Ward everything, but Faith made sure I didn't get that far." Ron looked at Harry and they both decided silently not to ask what she had done to him that time.  
  
"I can't believe they want me back," he heaved, burring his face in his hands.  
  
"Why wouldn't they? I hope now you believe you seriously belong on that team!" Hermione stated as she finished packing away the files.  
  
"I also seriously think we should get out here," Ron added as Oliver got up from the floor. The four of them made their way quickly out of the office buildings and past the changing rooms. They were almost at the entrance when Harry pulled Oliver aside.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we could talk to Ward, he sounded as if he's had enough of all these Flints. He could help us," Harry said quickly, but he realised Oliver wasn't looking at him, but rather past him. The look on his face had changed from hope to complete repulsion and he whispered to Harry.  
  
"Get out of here, she can't see you. Go!" Without saying a word, Harry obeyed Oliver and ran. He didn't stop until he had caught up with Ron and Hermione outside the gates and pulled them back to survey the scene. The three of them crouched behind neatly trimmed bushes, while watching a rather attractive girl make her way over to Oliver.  
  
"Back to beg for your position?" she snapped as she stopped in front of Oliver. Her expression was as hard as granite and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Back to steal my soul?" All of a sudden, the expression on her face changed and she broke out into a full-on smile, her eyes were so bright, they looked yellow and Oliver shivered as she brushed her hand up against his cheek.  
  
"Steal your soul?" she repeated, trailing the back of her hand along his jawbone. Oliver closed his eyes to concentrate on something else and she smiled sweetly.  
  
"No baby," she whispered and Oliver opened his eyes. "I've already done that." Her smiled changed from sweet to satanistic and she forcibly scrapped a nail along his cheek. Oliver felt the skin sting and he put a hand up to his face. When he pulled his fingers away they were dabbed with blood and Faith sneered.  
  
"How's the drinking coming?"  
  
"Good actually, been sober for more than two days," he said sarcastically and she clapped her hands in a mocking way.  
  
"And the dreams?" Oliver stared at her and she pouted her lips in forgiveness.  
  
"You did that?" he said disgusted.  
  
"Your memories of Angelina are to pure and unadulterated for my liking. You never opened up to me fully because of that damn girl."  
  
"Don't ever talk about her like that," Oliver spat and Faith smirked.  
  
"There's your second weakness. That girl will be your undoing, I promise you. Marcus and I had a bet going that you'd find the first bar and drink yourself away because of her, oh and Quidditch of course."  
  
"Why me?" Oliver said suddenly. Harry, who was listening, thought he sounded as if he was pleading with her.  
  
"You were such a challenge, the Quidditch player no one could touch. You would've been a legend, such a pity. Too bad life doesn't work out the way we want it to. Think about it, you get sacked from the only thing you know how to do, while the girl you love plays lapdog for some redhead."  
  
  
  
In a flash Oliver had grabbed Faith's arm and looked as if he was going to twist it, but on second thought, let go.  
  
"That's right, you can't touch me here." She said, looking around. "I suggest you leave Wood, before I'm forced to call Fuller." Oliver smiled and put his palms up in a sign that he was backing away. He took a few steps back and then disappeared out the gates. When he spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione he stared blankly at them and swallowed hard.  
  
"I need to get out of here," he said desperately and Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We can go to my place. Its only Ginny at home, everyone else is away for the weekend." Oliver stared at him and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Ron smiled and Hermione seemed as if she was about to object.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked suddenly and Hermione closed her mouth in a huff.  
  
"I'll apparate there, I know the way Ron."  
  
"Okay, we'll find a fireplace and meet you there as soon as possible," Ron said and Oliver smiled. As Ron and Hermione turned to walk away, Harry pulled Oliver aside and voiced his concern.  
  
"Do you really want to go to the Burrow?" Harry asked and Oliver knew Harry could read his mind and knew exactly what was running threw it.  
  
"I want to, I need to Harry."  
  
"What if she's there?"  
  
"Then I'll do what I should've done long ago," Harry wanted to say something, but thought better of it and he forced a smile.  
  
"Just so long as you know what you're doing," Harry said before turning up and walking away. Oliver watched him, Ron and Hermione disappear down the street and when they were no longer in sight, he turned his gaze back towards the pitch and grinded his teeth at the thought of Marcus guarding his poles.  
  
"You will live to regret the day you ever messed with me Faith," he said under his breath. A tiny crack followed and all of a sudden the streets were quiet and all that could be heard was the low whistle of the wind.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note* Wow, after a long time of writer's block… I'm back! Hehe :) Well I just hope you enjoyed it. Everything belongs to the brilliant JK and I am a humble follower. Please find time to read and review, every author likes to know that his or her work is being appreciated. Ciao for now… 


	4. Guess who's coming for dinner

Oliver landed with a little thump on the damp ground; he never really had mastered the art of a good apparation. As he picked himself up and flicked little pieces of dirt off his robes, Oliver looked forward and stared at the Weasely home. He had been to the Burrow on several occasions and loved how quaint their house looked, but on this particular occasion, the house looked ominous, shielded by a sheet of mist. Looking up at the sky he realised that the stars were out and it had taken him the good part of a day to apparate to the Burrow. I hope Harry isn't too worried, Oliver thought as he stared at the rickety house. As Oliver moved towards the back door, it flung open and Ron ran outside, out of breath.  
  
"Oliver! I-"  
  
"Let's talk inside Ron, it's cold out here," Oliver replied, wrapping his cloak tighter around him and moving passed Ron.  
  
"But there's something-"  
  
"Can you not feel the cold?" Oliver said sarcastically and he carried on walking, but Ron grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him aside.  
  
"Listen to me," he whispered, staring deep into Oliver's brown eyes and it was at this moment that Oliver realised Ron was not the little third year he had known, but an extremely mature fifth year and Oliver didn't make any attempt to argue with him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Percy's home and he's-"  
  
"Ron what are you doing your brother- Oliver!" he heard a woman's voice shriek and as Oliver turned around he saw a beaming Ms Weasley dashing towards him.  
  
"My dear boy! I haven't seen you in so long what brings you here?"  
  
"I invited him mum," Ron replied quickly, giving Oliver an alibi and Oliver smiled at Molly Weasely.  
  
"I'm really glad that he did, I haven't seen the family in such a long time."  
  
"And your timing couldn't have been more perfect. Percy's just come back from the Ministry for a visit." Mrs Weasely stopped talking as Oliver shivered a little and she scowled at Ron.  
  
"How can you even think about talking to Oliver outside in the cold?" Ron rolled his eyes, still quite eager to get his point across to Oliver, but Mrs Weasely put her arm around Oliver and ushered him into the kitchen.  
  
When inside, Oliver instantly began to feel warmer.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Oliver and he looked sideways at an anxious Ron.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Something warm?" she asked again and Oliver couldn't refuse.  
  
"Okay," he said pleasantly and was about the help Mrs Weasley to get a few mugs out, when Percy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I thought I heard-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he spotted Oliver and his mouth dropped open a few inches.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Hello Percy," Oliver said composed, already knowing that Percy was there.  
  
"It's been too long!" Percy exclaimed happily, rushing over to Oliver.  
  
"It has," Oliver replied, engaging in their special handshake and then giving him a hug.  
  
"What brings you here?" Percy asked and Ron got a bit fidgety next to Oliver.  
  
"I invited him," Ron replied and Percy narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
  
"Really? Oh of course," Percy said in realisation. "I heard about what happened with Puddlemere United." Oliver cringed a little, feeling the sudden burn at the place Faith had scratched him.  
  
"That part of my life is over, I'm moving on," Oliver lied and Percy stared at him incredulously.  
  
"What? You're moving on, without Quidditch?" There was an awkward silence that was broken my Mrs Weasley scurrying back into the kitchen to check on her hot chocolate.  
  
"Percy," she said breaking the tension and he snapped his head towards his mother.  
  
"Why don't you continue your conversation in the living room?"  
  
"Good idea," Percy beamed and then turning to Oliver said, "I have to introduce you to someone." Oliver pulled a face but it was not enough to wipe the grin off Percy's face.  
  
As the three of them entered the living room, Ron seized his last opportunity to frantically talk to Oliver. But as he opened his mouth, Percy cut in before him.  
  
"Oliver, I want you to meet my fiancé, Faith." For a few moments Oliver cringed at the name because it brought back very bad memories, but as the woman who was sitting with her back facing him turned around, he thought he was in another one of his nightmares. Faith's teeth shone as she smiled sickly and her eyes glittered at the look on Oliver's face.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she cooed back in a gentle, soft tone, one that Oliver knew too well.  
  
"Likewise I'm sure," Oliver gritted through his teeth as she stood up to stand next to Percy.  
  
"Where did you meet?" Oliver was interested to know and as Percy and Faith exchanged looks, Percy laughed.  
  
"At the ministry. Faith was there for an appointment and well, she approached me because she didn't know where to go."  
  
"The rest is kind of history," Faith chimed in and as Percy slipped his hand into hers, Oliver felt the lump in his throat grow bigger by the second.  
  
"What's her surname?" Oliver said suddenly and Percy raised an eyebrow sarcastically.  
  
"You wanna know her blood type too?" he joked but Oliver's face remained very solemn.  
  
"Hot chocolate everyone," Mrs Weasley chirped in and only Ron noticed as Faith smirked satisfyingly at Oliver.  
  
"Excuse me," Oliver said to Mrs Weasely and she looked at him concerned.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"I suddenly have a very strange sensation in my stomach," he replied, directing his comment at Faith. Percy was too happy to notice that anything was wrong and as Oliver left the room, no one saw Ron follow him swiftly.  
  
Oliver walked to the kitchen sink and opened the cold-water tap. As he cupped his hands underneath it was splashed the icy water in his face, Oliver contemplated walking out the door and not stop walking until he reached another country. The plan he had had seemed so simple, until the situation had gotten more complicated.  
  
"Oliver," Ron said suddenly and Oliver jumped back from the sink with a fright.  
  
"I thought you were her," he spat and Ron grimaced.  
  
"I tried to tell you."  
  
"Yeah well, you should've tried harder," Oliver snapped and Ron's faced was tainted with a hurt expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," Oliver said in realisation. "It just hasn't been the best day for me. Where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Oh. They're upstairs," Ron replied, lowering his voice. "They're trying to come up with come new information on her. Like why she was at the Ministry in the first place."  
  
"Probably one of her trial days," Oliver said, turning around to face the sink and running wet hands through his unruly hair.  
  
"How did this happen?" he whispered to himself as Ron pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"I understand if you want to leave," Ron said and Oliver turned back around to stare at Ron.  
  
"I think that's the most intelligent thing I've heard the whole day."  
  
"Are you insane?" a female voice interrupted and Oliver and Ron both gazed up to see Mrs Weasely looming at them.  
  
"I don't want to be a nuisance," Oliver added convincingly, but Mrs Weasely wasn't buying any of it.  
  
"You can stay in Fred and George's room. They're staying with Lee Jordan for the whole holidays- and I won't hear another word about it!" Mrs Weasley added as she saw Oliver open his mouth to argue.  
  
"Oliver!" an excited voice exclaimed and when Oliver looked up he saw Harry and Hermione and gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Did you see who's here?" Hermione chirped and then realised that Mrs Weasley was in the room.  
  
"Yes. I saw Percy," he said and Harry grinned at how sharp Oliver was.  
  
"Mum, will you excuse us for a little bit?" Ron asked as he got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Sure. Don't stay outside for too long though, it's quite chilly."  
  
Once the four of them had made their way into the garden and allocated seats for themselves on short tree stumps, the silence settled in, but Oliver broke it when he sighed loudly.  
  
"How did this happen??" Oliver asked and none of them had an answer for him. But the sarcastic laugh that Oliver let out, allowed him to answer his own question.  
  
"Faith. It's always been her. It's not enough that she took everything I love away from me but now she's got to destroy my life too."  
  
"Why don't we just tell Percy?" Hermione said suddenly, but judging by the look on his face, Oliver had already thought about that.  
  
"Did you see Percy's face? He's so infatuated with her-"  
  
"We need Fred and George," Ron interrupted Oliver and he turned to look at him.  
  
"They'll believe you, I know they will." Oliver ran Ron's suggestion through his mind, but still wasn't convinced. But what-"  
  
"Oliver. When you were our captain, every word that came out your mouth was the truth. Not only did you teach us the game, you taught us how to live up there. You taught us how to live without lies." Oliver was speechless as he listened to Harry.  
  
"They'll believe you," Harry said, echoing Ron's words.  
  
"It's our best bet," Hermione added, letting her expressions tell that this situation was beyond her brainpower to sought out.  
  
*Author's Note* Well. it's been a long time since I've written, but it's amazing how a few reviews can really make your day. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and yes- there is more!! I have to say I was a little disappointed at the new Harry Potter movie because Wood isn't in it enough. Other than that the movie really is FAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the way their voices have broken. hehehe! 


	5. Making plans

Oliver couldn't sleep, for obvious reasons. Knowing that Faith was down the short passage was enough to make him squeamish, but knowing that she was lying in the same bed as Percy made his skin crawl. He had often thought about the nights they had lain together talking. Doing nothing but talking, but now Oliver had realised now that every single thing she had told him had been a lie. A pathetic lie, but oh, how stupid he had been to fall, hook line and sinker into the pool of deceit she had watered especially for him. As Oliver stood at the tiny window he remembered how she told him about her parents and the family life that she had had. He remembered how highly she had always spoken about her mother and that when she died; Faith had felt that everything else had died along with her. Her will to live, her meaning in life. Oliver had felt sorry for her then. Even now he thought about how he was struggling without Quidditch and it made him physically sick.  
  
/But it's all different now, now that I've met you. I have something to live for/  
  
Oliver shook his head, trying to figure out how Faith's words, that he had once held so dear, could be allowed to enter his mind. But it's all because of her. I'm in this dilemma because of her! He reminded himself, surprised at how she was getting to him yet again.  
  
  
  
"What are you watching?" a voice said and Oliver snapped his head violently towards the door. The room had a curious blue-blackness to it and the slight slice of light from the moon shone luminously on Faith's face. Oliver wasn't too surprised to see her there, even though he could never anticipate her next move.  
  
"I wasn't watching anything," Oliver replied, staring at her silhouette in the half open doorway.  
  
"Oh," she said softly. Oliver returned his gaze towards the window and as he heard the door close he let out a sigh of relief. I don't need her trying to cloud my mind right now.  
  
"Why so tense?" Oliver heard her voice say in his ear and he jumped forward.  
  
"I thought you'd left!" he said in a forced whisper.  
  
"Obviously not," she smiled without any intent of malice and Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you want from me Faith? I don't have anything more to give you; I've given you everything. You can't have my soul!" Oliver said this all very quickly and at the end of it, the little light in the room reflected off the water in her eyes. There was a tiny silence before Oliver's heartstrings were beginning to be tugged at by Faith once more.  
  
"Faith-" he started but she looked away from him as she wiped a few tears away.  
  
"I don't want your soul," she whispered in a hoarse voice and Oliver moved nearer her. Putting an arm around her shoulders she dived into Oliver for a hug and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Looking up at him with her eyes that now made Oliver want to hold and comfort her, Faith gave a slight smile that Oliver was convinced was genuine.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Faith asked and Oliver took his time before answering.  
  
"No." There was an even longer silence as Faith's smile disappeared and Oliver was sure she was going to explode.  
  
"I can understand that, with all that I've put you through. But who can't love this?" she said as she pulled Oliver against her for a soft kiss. Oliver didn't resist and as she wound her hands around his neck, she kissed him harder. Oliver was used to the rough way in which they had conducted their relationship and he was very attuned to what she wanted. As they both fell back onto what Oliver supposed was Fred's bed, he cringed as he felt Faith's nails dig into his back. Faith obviously felt him flinch underneath her touch and she immediately withdrew.  
  
"I'll be gentle," she whispered.  
  
  
  
As Faith began to let her hands wonder to other places, Oliver looked to his right and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was one in the morning. Oliver caught himself wondering what he usually did at this time in the morning and the answer was obvious. Being a very light sleeper, when he was Hogwarts he would always find some excuse to be on the Quidditch pitch. If it had been anyone else, they would've probably received some sought of punishment, but because it was Oliver Wood no one ever batted an eyelid. Not even Filch. Looking away from the clock, the picture next to it suddenly caught his eye. It was Angelina. Okay so this is definitely Fred's bed. Oliver thought a little jealously and as the picture of Angelina waved he felt Faith's lips and then teeth on his collarbone. Pushing her away and jumping off the bed quickly Oliver stood to face a fuming Faith.  
  
"I think you should go," Oliver said calmly and Faith suddenly looked as though she was about to kill someone. As if she could read Oliver's mind, she cast her eyes over to the bedside table and saw the picture of Angelina. Looking down, her long hair fell over her shoulders and she began to laugh that satanistic laugh that Oliver had been certain would come sooner than later.  
  
"You really are pathetic," she laughed, looking up at him, her eyes now alert and Oliver could see no sign of a watery reflection.  
  
"Percy will wonder where you are," Oliver said tauntingly and Faith slid off the bed very much like a snake.  
  
"I haven't even begun Wood. You think your life is a mess now, just wait," Faith said icily before she moved towards the door.  
  
"Faith," Oliver called and she spun round to glare at him. "Don't expect me to lie down and take everything you deal me." Faith smiled at his comment and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Like you did right now? No, no, I'm expecting a fight. I'd just love to know how you're going to stop me because I'm miles ahead of you and you haven't even started." Oliver just stared at her and Faith broadened her smile.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Why me?" Oliver asked and Faith opened the door to leave.  
  
"Wouldn't you love you know," she whispered before she closed the door behind her. Oliver collapsed heavily on Fred's bed and grabbed the picture of Angelina from next to him.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and the picture beamed back at him.  
  
  
  
"Morning everyone," Percy said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Oliver were already seated.  
  
"Mumph," Ron said through a mouthful of toast and Percy gave him a disapproving stare.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Oliver asked Percy and Hermione dropped her knife at the mention of Faith's name. Percy ignored her as she bent down to pick it up and smiled as he took a seat opposite Oliver.  
  
"Oh, she said she was a little tired and she wanted to sleep a little longer." Oliver grinned to himself. Too many after dark activities. He thought to himself and when Mrs Weasely entered the kitchen, he shook his head of any malicious thoughts he had had from the night before.  
  
"You'd swear I never feed my children the way that they eat!" she exclaimed watching Ron in disbelief. When Ron realised that everyone was looking at him, he stopped chewing and the toast welled up in both of his cheeks to give him pancake face, as he grinned. Everyone laughed, but as Faith entered the kitchen, Oliver, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped.  
  
"Common, share the joke," she said cheerfully as she sat down next to Percy.  
  
"You really had to be here to understand it," Hermione replied and Faith turned to stare at her, but as Hermione gave a fake smile, Faith returned it and Oliver laughed inwardly.  
  
"Something to drink?" Mrs Weasley said and Faith smiled.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Let me get it mum," Ron said jumping up and Percy gave a suspicious glare in the direction of his brother. There was a sudden whizzing sound outside and an exasperated look overtook Mrs Weasley's face.  
  
"Errol!!" she shouted as she stormed out the kitchen. "Bloody owl!" they all heard her mutter as she closed the back door.  
  
  
  
"So Faith," Harry started, directing Faith's attention off Ron who was fixing her drink. As Faith turned to look at Harry admiringly, he swallowed hard. It was the first time he had looked at her properly and she really was beautiful. Her light eyes shone at Harry and if she hadn't said anything Harry wasn't too sure how long he would've been staring at her for.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I play Quidditch professionally," she said and Harry acted impressed.  
  
"Wow. Who for?" Faith wasn't at all phased by the question and Oliver was eager to know how she was going to explain this one to Percy.  
  
"Puddlemere United," she replied and there was silence around the table. Oliver was watching Percy's expression and it seemed rather unchanged.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"So how come you don't know Oliver?" Hermione interrupted Ron and Faith smiled at Hermione, who she was slowly starting to dislike.  
  
"I was usually always in reserve and Oliver and I never got officially introduced. I started paying first team when he left," Faith added unnecessarily and Oliver marvelled at the lies she had concocted.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, quite impressed with how she had covered.  
  
"I never believed for a minute that you fixed those matches Oliver!" Percy broke in and Oliver smiled.  
  
"Well I didn't," he stated trying not to look at Faith, who he was sure was smirking from ear to ear.  
  
"When I read the newspaper they kept the details very short. I'm guessing it was the confidentiality agreement that you signed. They didn't say how they knew what you had done, all I can think of is that someone framed you."  
  
"A million galleons for the gentlemen in the blue pyjamas," Oliver said sarcastically and Percy leaned in closer to Oliver.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" he asked and Oliver slipped a sideways glance at Faith who looked as if she was daring Oliver to say something. But Oliver couldn't help thinking what evil tricks she had up her sleeve and eventually decided to leave what he had to say for another day.  
  
"Common Oliver, you're among friends," Percy prompted and Harry pretended to cough on a piece of toast at Percy's comment.  
  
"I don't know who it was. But I'll never give up trying to find out," Oliver stated and Faith pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye.  
  
"Well, if you need any help, I'll always lend a hand," Percy said honestly, not seeing Faith's action.  
  
  
  
"Here's your drink," Ron said finally, placing a steaming mug in front of Faith.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled as she took a sip. Swallowing it she forced a smile and placed the mug back down.  
  
"What is this?" she asked and as Ron smiled Mrs Weasely appeared and stood next to her son.  
  
"My famous home made tea," she said proudly and Faith beamed when she realised this.  
  
"Well it's lovely," Faith chirped and Ron looked as if he was about to erupt with laughter.  
  
"Excuse me," he said quickly as he made a speedy exit out the kitchen.  
  
"Well kids, I have a few things to do today so I'm leaving Percy and Oliver in charge. I trust you will not get into any trouble." As if Oliver and Faith were psychically connected they both looked at each other and Oliver raised his eyebrows as Faith smirked.  
  
"We won't," Harry answered and that seemed to be enough for Mrs Weasley who started to make preparations for her departure.  
  
"Are you going back to the Ministry any time soon?" Oliver asked Percy and he gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"Well you need time off to plan a wedding," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Oliver almost spat out his drink he had taken a sip of.  
  
"W-wedding?" he stammered and Harry and Hermione looked almost as surprised.  
  
"Um, yes Oliver. My wedding. Our wedding," he said, putting an arm around Faith who was trying to figure out what was in the tea by smelling it.  
  
"Yes Oliver," she said cynically, taking her attention off the tea.  
  
"Remember Faith is my fiancé so sooner or later we're going to tie the knot."  
  
"Preferably sooner," Faith added with a little smirk and Percy squeezed her a little.  
  
"How soon?" Oliver asked in an outburst and Percy looked perplexed at him.  
  
"As soon as she's met the whole family. Which should be very soon because Bill and Charlie are coming next week and Fred and George should be back soon."  
  
  
  
"Did someone say Fred?"  
  
"And George?" Everyone at the table turned around and standing in the doorway were the twins who bore looks on their faces that we're naughtier and more devious than usual.  
  
"Yes we did," Percy said getting up to greet his brothers. But they took no notice of him as soon as they spotted Oliver.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Fred said dramatically and George put a hand to his mouth and gasped.  
  
"Oliver?" he said in a girly voice and Oliver laughed.  
  
"Yeah it's me," he replied and they both walked over to give him their special Quidditch handshake. Percy felt very out of place and Harry saw Faith roll her eyes.  
  
"What you doing here?" Fred asked inquiringly and Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"I mean, it's not like we don't want you here but, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm homeless so you're brother invited me to stay for a while."  
  
"Brilliant!" George cried slapping his too hands together and Fred stared weirdly at his brother. "I mean, it's not brilliant that you're homeless, but now we can get some quality Quiddi-" but George was cut off by Fred who jabbed him with his elbow.  
  
"We heard about what happened to you," Fred said to Oliver and then looked sideways at George. "The whole Puddlemere United thing," he said slowly and George's eyes widened.  
  
"Ooooooh of course. Yeah well, naturally it's complete rubbish, there's no way you would ever-"  
  
"Let's not talk about it now," Oliver said narrowing his eyes at the twins and at this, Fred and George immediately sensed something else was going on that they were not aware of. The three of them understood each other too well and Fred automatically looked around the room to get clues as to why Oliver didn't want to discuss his dismissal, and the first thing his eyes settled on was Faith. He cocked his head sideways at her and George followed suit.  
  
  
  
"Who's the witch?" George asked and Percy moved swiftly to stand behind Faith.  
  
"This is Faith, my fiancé," Percy said and Oliver could see he took great enjoyment out of announcing that. Oliver had been so taken aback by the fact that Faith was actually in the Weasely house, that he had forgotten Percy had introduced her as his fiancé and when he said it to Fred and George, the seriousness of the situation hit him.  
  
"Your what?" Fred said and Percy blinked profusely.  
  
"My fiancé," he said again a little sterner and George caught himself staring open-mouthed at Faith.  
  
"Um- have you got the right guy lady?" Fred asked but no one laughed to Fred's complete surprise.  
  
"Yes I do," she replied and George still couldn't stop staring.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us, we have wedding matters to tend to," Percy said waiting for Faith to get up before he pushed her chair back into its original position.  
  
"I really hope I get a chance to know you two well before the wedding. Percy talks about you two scoundrels all the time," Faith smiled and George returned it, but when she looked at Fred, she didn't receive an inviting face and she forced a quick smile before walking up the stairs with Percy. Fred opened his mouth but Oliver put a finger to his own lips to silence them. Gesturing for them to come outside, Fred and George followed Oliver to the tree stumps were he had been sitting the night before, but this time Oliver did not sit.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Fred asked and Oliver raised an eyebrow sardonically.  
  
"That's the reason I was sacked from Puddlemere United." Oliver's answer was above anything Fred and George had been expecting, especially George and his mouth fell open ten times wider than it was when he had been gawking at Faith.  
  
"What?" George said as Fred stared at him silently.  
  
"I was going to send an owl for you to join us, but there's no need for that now. You're here."  
  
"An owl? What for?" George asked and Oliver looked seriously between the two of them.  
  
"For your help." Fred and George gazed at each other and broke out into delighted grins.  
  
"Well then it's good Lee kicked us out when he did," Fred laughed and Oliver smirked but his attention was drawn to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had joined them outside, all three of whom were in hysterics.  
  
"What's so funny?" Oliver asked and Hermione was the only one that managed to regain her composer.  
  
"The tea, it was Truth Tea!" Hermione laughed and Fred and George broke out into thrilled expressions. Oliver was the only one who didn't get it.  
  
"You are going to tell me what Truth Tea is, right?" he asked and Fred and George exchanged hurt looks.  
  
"How can you ask us a question like that? It's our 'special' tea," George said and Oliver still didn't understand.  
  
"It tastes horrible but if you get someone to drink it the effects are shocking."  
  
"Effects?" Oliver prompted and Fred and George exchanged wicked grins once more.  
  
"You can't be fake. You act true to your personality, so say for example George was the stupidest person on the planet-" Fred started and George rolled his eyes.  
  
"Could you use another example?"  
  
"Okay fine," Fred sighed and then continued. "If George was the meanest person on the planet, there is no possible way for him to act nice to anyone under the influence of our little tea." Fred marvelled at his genius while Oliver gave an impressed nod.  
  
"Of course, it's only ever worked once because as soon as someone takes their first sip, they throw it down the sink," George sighed and Fred waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oliver doesn't need to know that!" Oliver joined the rest of them in laughing and for a few minutes, he forgot all about Faith. All about the fact that she was hell-bent on tearing his life apart and that she was preparing to marry his best friend. But in those few moments of laughter, he thought there was some kind of hope. A little slither of hope that came in the form of five people who he didn't know where he'd be without them.  
  
*Author's Note* Wow, this writing thing is getting quite frequent :) Anyway, thank you to everyone that's reviewed, your words are such an inspiration you have no idea, so carry on doing it!! Haha! Oh and I was surfing the web, and there's some DAMN nice Sean Biggerstaff sites out there, did I mention I think he's a complete BABE?? Well. he is! Scottish men. MMMM! 


End file.
